Top 5 Hero's Destiny Fight Scenes
Hello and welcome to Top 5 Hero's Destiny Fight Scenes, We will be allowing all the Fight Scenes from All the RP's to date. Number 5: Nick and Lunari vs. Nate "God damn it Nick!" Nate said. "That is the last time you let someone get away because your to much of a softy! If you won't lead this planet to victory then I will! And to be a leader, you need to beat the current one." Nate flew and punched Nick in the face through a wall. "Guys! We have more important things to worry about! Stop fighting!" Lunari said, using telepathy to get their attention. But Nate ignored and fought Nick, beating him up. Meanwhile, Rosa was nearby, and saw Xicia fleeing away. Getting suspicious, she followed. Nick came flying by Lunari leaving a trail of blood from his nose, and mouth. Lunari avoided the blood, looking rather disgusted. (She's even more squeamish than me!) But then, she sensed someone... familiar. She ran out to see. It was Rosa! "Rosa!" Lunari called out. "Come on, we've got to go." Rosa said, grabbing Lunari's hand as Rosa ran past. "L-Lunari... Not gonna h-help? K d-den." Nick said getting up. Lunari turned back towards Nick. "Sorry Rosa, I've got to help him." She said, breaking free of Rosa's grip. She ran back over to Nick. Rosa ran off, still trying to chase after Xicia. Nate flew right at Nick, but then kicked Lunari through another wall. "Oh you son of a bitch!" Nick said. Lunari was hurt badly, but she had to help. Using her spirit form, she joined with Nick. Nate kicked Lunari's spirit back into her body. Lunari's spirit went back to her body. The kick had left Lunari unconscious. "Bitch." Nate said before getting hit by Nick. Rosa continued chasing Xicia, but he was too far ahead of her. She stopped, catching her breath. Nick and Nate started having an EVEN Fight, eventually Nick and Nate had a beam clash. Lunari slowly started to wake up, and watched the fight. "FIRE BEATS LIGHTNING!" Nick said as the his Beam beat Nate's Beam. "BUT WAIT LIGHTNING CREATES FI- OH SHIT!" Nate said before blowing up, then falling down, then kept attacking Nick. Lunari was hurt, but she couldn't just sit around. She fired a few electric shocks at Nate, carefully avoiding hitting Nick. Nick turned Super. "What the!?" Nate said before getting hit by Super Nick for awhile. "Really? Super? REALLY?!?!?!?!?!" Lunari used her spirit form again, hoping she could actually do something helpful. She joined with Nick again. Then Nate kicked her away again, Then Nate got knocked out by Nick. "Well that was fuuuuuuun" Nick said sarcastically. "Hey Lunari! Still alive back there?" "Nick..." Lunari said, weakly. "Yes? Alright then!" Nick said walking over to her. "Come on let's go." Nick picked Lunari up and teleported back to the Dojo. This fight from HD3 was amazing, as it had Nick and Lunari fighting Nate, eventually Nick won, and had some Comedy at the end. Number 4: Nick and Lunari vs. Nate and Mikasa "Let's go!" Nick said before teleporting them to a flat grpund, it had some grass and lot's of trees surrounding it, Nate came floating down. Lunari glared at Nate. "Nice to see you again." She said, sarcastically. "Hmph, let's cut to the chase." Nate said turning Super, Nick did the same. "Lunari, Let's do this!" Nick said. "Hold it. Mikasa!" Nate shouted, then a Red Echidna wearing a Shirt with a Snake on it and jeans walked out from behind a tree. Lunari used her spirit form, joining with Nick. But then Before Lunari went into her spirit form, Nate said something. "Mikasa do your thing!" Nate shouted. "Gladly." Mikasa said, she was able to Stop Lunari from joining with Nick, then a Red Transparent Version of herself separated from her body, She had a Spirit form too! Lunari was shocked. Another spirit form user? How? Lunari could also stop Mikasa, so she did just that. Mikasa however stayed in her spirit form. "Obviously I have a more advanced form than you and your little child form." Mikasa said. Lunari forced Mikasa back to her body. "You say something?" Mikasa broke free from Lunari's Forcing angered, so Being a Spirit also she started attacking Lunari. Lunari started fighting Mikasa, clearly irritated by the fact that she wasn't the only one with a spirit form. But maybe, she thought, they could try to get along. Nick and Nate started going at it aswell, being as even as can be. Meanwhile Mikasa had eventually knocked Lunari into her body. Lunari decided to do something a bit risky. "Mikasa. We both have spirit forms. We can get along, right?" Lunari said, no longer attacking. Mikasa seemed to have twitched abit. "Yea, I'm happy I'm not the only Spirit Form aroun-" Mikasa said but started twitching and yelped in pain and then was all evil again. "Never! Sure. Never!" It appeared some force made her evil, but she couldn't overcome it. "Are you okay?" Lunari asked, curious about how her attitude had changed so quickly. She could sense some kind of force affecting her, but she didn't know what it was. "Shut up!" Mikasa said attacking her more. Lunari blocked as many attacks as she could, but did get hit a couple times. "Lunari! I need you to join with me!" Nick shouted just as Nate shouted "Mikasa Come on Lets Go!" "I'm on it!" Lunari shouted back. She used her spirit form, joining with Nick. Mikasa us her Spirit Form and joined with Nate. Then they both turned Spirit Super. "That poor girl. I think she's under some kind of mind control." Lunari said. Nick and Nate started fighting, after about an hour or so, Nick had won. "Nice job, Nick." Lunari said. "Thanks." Nick said turning normal. Lunari finished using her spirit form. So did Mikasa, then Nate and Mikasa teleported away. This was amazing, Especially since it introduced Mikasa, it was a fight of Rivals, It is from HD4. Number 3: Nick, Ion, Lunari, Dillian and Corta vs. Coratin Dillian stepped into the room, taking Lunari with him. "Dillian, Lunari!" Nick said. (Nick OOC: I'll just control Corta and Ion.) Ion just looked at them. Lunari looked pissed. She surrounded Coratin with electricity. "You. You're the slithering little slimeball who kidnapped my friends! You are going to PAY!" She yelled. "Bring it on!" Coratin said. Lunari did just that. She used the electricity to constrict him. Coratin Blasted the electricity into thin air. (Nick OOC: Yo, I'll be on at 6:00 to 8:00 or 9:00 Tomorrow!) (Luna OOC: Suuuuure....) Lunari took a small step back, and met Dillian's eyes. "Ready?" She asked, telepathically. She couldn't do this alone, and besides, she was better off helping than taking the lead. "Ready!" Dillian said. Lunari used her spirit form, much to Nick's surprise, and "joined" with Dillian again. (Nick OOC: Sorry...) "Woah!" Nick said. "OK Cora-dork bring it on!" Dillian said. Dillian's hands started to shimmer with blue spiritual energy, once again. The energy seemed to ripple a bit, like heat waves. (Luna OOC: No problem.) Nick and Ion watched intently. Dillian opened up a symbol above Coratin. "Ice Storm Jutsu!" Dillian said as a bunch of Ice Crystals fell on him. "Oh I'll show you!" Coratin said before blasting Dillian. Lunari surged her own power through Dillian, helping him recover from the blast. However Coratin was prepared, he pulled Lunari's Spirit out of Dillian knowing she was a weak combatant, and Dillian couldn't beat him without Lunari joined with him. "HAHAHA!" Coratin said before blasting them both. "No!" Nick said from the tube. Lunari's spirit went back to her own body. Immediately, she felt the stinging pain from the blast. Lunari decided to fake getting knocked out,using her spirit again, joining with Nick this time. She was going to try to help him break out of the tube. However Coratin was pulling her back as he could see her Spirit. Coratin stood in front of Dillian and Lunari's bodies charging a blast, but then, something slashed Coratin it was Corta! "That's for messing with my friends!" Corta said, then Nick and Ion appeared next to her, she teleported them to her! Realizing that using her spirit form was hopeless, Lunari went back to her own body. She sat up groggily, still stinging from the blast. "What the heck? He can mess with my spirit? How? Grr, I need answers." She thought to herself. "Take this!" Nick said. Suddenly a huge bright light surrouded them, they were back on the planet they were on before going to Core City! "Well Coratin shouldn't be bothering us anymore" Nick smirked. "Awesome!" Dillian said. This was one of the best fights in Hero's Destiny, Also, having Coratin be able to take on Dillian, Lunari, Nick, Ion AND Corta at once was MIND-BLOWING This is from HD2. Number 2: The Saviors of Mobius vs. The 7th Division Lunari focused, trying to sense how many people were there. Suddenly a Guy with a Club came and slammed Lunari into the ground. Lunari fell, unconscious. Nick Turned Super and Blasted The guy. Rosa turned Techno, and fired a blast if cyber energy at the man. The Guy died. Io drew a healing rune for Lunari, who recovered quickly. She stood up, back to normal. 1 Billion more Dark Armored Mobians, led by Zachio with Clubs appeared. Io morphed into Celeste's form. Rosa surrounded herself with cyber energy, ready to attack. Lunari's hands crackled with electricity. Nick turned Super as his hands burned with Flames. Rosa attacked first. She rushed at Zachio, forming her cyber energy into a blade. She meleed Zachio, using punches, kicks, and her cyber blade. Nick also attacked Zachio and blasted him in the face. Suddenly a bright white light shined in the middle of the fight. Lunari was shocked. "What is that?" She asked, sounding nervous. Rosa would have stopped to check, but she was busy fighting Zachio. She didn't even bother to stop. Suddenly Rikai landed on his feet from the White Light as it faded. "Let's get this party Started!" Rikai said beginning to destroy 1,000's at a time. "Alright then!" Lunari said, turning Super, joining the fight. Io, having morphed into Celeste's form, used her magic to battle as well. Nick blasted Zachio who smashed Rosa with his Club. Dillian turned Symbol and summoned his Sword and slashed 1,000,000 instantly. Nick knew they were Over-Powered and ran to Lunari. "Lunari, I think Nickolari needs to put on a show." Nick said. "You got that right." Lunari replied. Nick and Lunari performed the Fusion Dance and Fused into Nickolari! "Alright!" Nickolari said before destroying Hundreds of Millions at a Time. This fight is Awesome, however it is still being Made leaving it in Number One's Dust. Number 1 "I have their location." Justin said teleporting everyone. "Hello." Said a voice. It sounded like Phantom. "Remember me?" Said another voice, sounding suspicously like Xicorith. "You!" HD and SG Nick yelled. "Us." Phantom taunted, from the shadows. Luna shivered, feeling Phantom's dark presence. "Really?" SG Nick said. "Why, of course." Phantom teased. Xicorith being aggressive decided to attack now and flew at HD Nick. Phantom waited, looking for the best opportunity to attack. SG Nick turned Super Spirit. Phantom snarled, weak to the spiritual energy. Lunari glanced over at HD Nick. "Ready?" "Ready." HD Nick said. Lunari stepped back a bit, and used her spirit form, joining with Nick. Luna was shocked, speechless. That's how they were alike! She herself was a spirit, and Lunari was a living girl with a spirit form. "Booyah!" HD Nick said attacking Xicorith. Phantom couldn't take much more of the spiritual energy surrounding him. Enraged, he blasted the whole area with a shockwave of darkness. Both Nicks got knocked back a few feet. "Ha!" Phantom said, continuing to attack. Luna looked around, before joining with SG Dillian. Both Nick's looked at each other, they had a Plan. HD Nick removed Lunari from him. "FUUU- SION HA!" both Nicks said Performing the Fusion Dance, They had fused into One Nick, Removing his Ghost Hunting Gear. "Boom! Double Power!" Fusion Nick said. Lunari went back to her own body. She looked at fusion Nick, very impressed. Fusion Nick went into his Super Form. Super Spirit Super! Lunari started her telepathic relay effect, to keep everyone coordinated. Xicorith looked angry. "Can't You do anything useful?!" Xicorith yelled at Phantom. "Like Give me power or something?!" "Ah. Indeed." Phantom said, his voice calm, and deep. Shadows and darkness swirled around Xicorith, as Phantom joined with him. "Ahahahahaha!" Xicorith laughed. "Much Better!" "Non-Ghost Lunari turn into a spirit and do the Fusion dance with Ghost Lunari, than Join with me." Fusion Nick said ready to Attack. Lunari and Luna nodded in agreement. Lunari used her spirit form, and the two did the fusion dance, before joining with Fusion Nick. "Awesome, Super Spirit Spirit Super! God, it's Super Sayian God Super Sayian all over again." Fusion Nick said before attacking Xicorith, after an hour Fusion Nick won as A Portal Opened, The Nick's and Lunari's had defused and Phantom was removed from Xicorith. The Crossover Fight, it was AWESOME! From HDvSG This has to be the BEST one so far. See y'all Next time! AlsoleaveacommentdownbelowfornextlistOKgottagonowbye! Category:Top 5 Lists